


Wrong World

by GillyTweed



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Existentialism, F/F, Gen, Multi, Snippet, can also not be seen as shippy, can be seen as shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: “Do you ever think we’re not made for this world?”or Yasha, Beau and Jester have a short existential conversation when the Mighty Nein take a break from travelling.





	Wrong World

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I'm trying to get back into writing after a very long hiatus, so have a short oneshot that sorta deals with existential questions

“Do you ever think we’re not made for this world?”

The question came out of the gentle silence they’d fallen into. It made Jesters hands pause in Beau's hair, the strands tangled around her fingers, and Beau to turn and crane her neck enough to look over at Yasha over Jesters knee.

They’d been travelling since early morning and they weren’t in any rush, so they’d stopped for a little break on the side of the road. Caleb and Nott were a little ways off, practicing some sort of spell that they’d found in the last town, while Molly and Fjord had gone to fill the water skins from a nearby river. That had left the three of them, Beau, Jester and Yasha, to relax under the shade of a sprawling tree.

“What do you mean?” Beau asked, turning to lay on her side and shifting forward so her head rested on Jesters knee rather than her lap. Yasha didn’t say anything for a moment, staring up at the branches arching overhead. She wasn’t touching either Beau or Jester, but she was close, barely a few inches away, but that spoke volumes about how comfortable she had grown with them since they’d first started travelling together.

“Well, I mean-” Yasha cut herself off, chewing her lip as she fell back into deep thought. “You know I do not…” She paused again. “Feel comfortable around people. I feel too big, awkward, unable to communicate properly. At times I feel like a parallel line, running slightly askew of everyone else. I do not fit like everyone else does, so if I do not fit am I not made for this world?” There was silence after she stopped speaking, making her turn her head to look at the contemplative looks on Beau and Jesters faces.

“Hm, I don’t know,” Beau mumbled after a moment. Yasha watched as her eyes seemed to cloud. “I can kinda relate to the feeling of not fitting.” She didn’t say any more, her mind far away. Yasha rarely spoke for long like she just had, but when she did it was often equally thought provoking. Beau blinked in surprise when Jesters hands began to move again, twisting small little braids into the longer portions of her hair.

“I would disagree,” Jester spoke with confidence, her eyes concentrated on weaving a flower into one of the braids. “I would say the world is not made for us.” She doesn’t speak for a long moment until she had tied off the braid and looked over to Yasha. “There is nothing wrong with any of us. It is the world that treats us as different or forces us to do things or act in ways we do not like.” Jester reached over, moving slowly so Yasha could stop her if she desired, and threaded her fingers through Yasha’s hair, scratching gently. “Do you feel out of place with us?”

Yasha hummed at the soothing sensation, closing her eyes. “Not as much. Sometimes.” She tilts her head forward, letting her forehead press against Jesters knee. “It has taken time, but being with all of you is...nice.”

“Good, tell us if it ever starts to suck.” Beau smiled as the frown lines on Yasha’s face relaxed and turned into the smallest hints of a smile. Breathing a deep sigh, Beau stretched and settled, eyes drifting shut. Her smile widened as Yasha’s arm tucked around her waist and Jesters hand returned to her hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
